


Touch Like Angel of Death

by hassliebe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mild S&M, Possessive Behavior, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/hassliebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada noche las ansias le carcomían al desear sentir el calor de su aliento, y ese toque tan suyo, tan oscuro y sensual, su propio Ángel de la Muerte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Like Angel of Death

 

Pasión, dolor, placer…

Todo se perdía en su interior, fundiéndose y transformándose en la experiencia más embriagante a la que jamás se hubiese sometido. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando escapar un gemido empapado de éxtasis y delirio. Su espalda se arqueó al instante en que sintió los tibios dedos recorriéndole. Aquella suave tibieza de las yemas provocando un escalofrío que viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

No tardó en sentir algo distinto. Algo frío y punzante, que se enterraba en su piel de manera inclemente. Experimentó con algo parecido al morbo el ardor, y finalmente pudo sentir como la fría navaja se entibiaba con sus propios fluidos.

Sintió aquella húmeda calidez, los labios cuya textura ya había memorizado, acariciando con languidez el recorrido del hilillo, su lengua limpiando con pereza y lenta sensualidad todo rastro; marcando con sutileza esa piel como suya. Esa sensación le llevaba al límite de la cordura, sus caderas moviéndose en un cadente ritmo, presa de un vasto deseo.

Años de pena y de añoranza fluían a través de su piel, descendiendo por su brazo. El tibio carmín tiñendo los labios del rubio, liberándoles a ambos. Sus dedos buscaban los de su amante, encontrándoles para entrelazarse, presionando con fuerza sin desear dejarle ir.

Entrecerró los ojos, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para tratar de acallar sus gemidos al sentir aquella intrusión. Una embestida más y toda resistencia quedaba atrás. Sus cuerpos acoplándose de modo errático, en aquella cama de sangre y semen. Su corazón latía con fuerza, podía casi jurar que si sus jadeos no hubiesen llenado la habitación junto con su cántico en honor al sexo, quizás el otro hubiese podido escucharle arder con el mismo fuego que centelleaba en sus ojos azules. Un fuego que deseaba que los consumiera tal y como lo hacía el deseo en esos instantes.

Se sintió morir en el momento en que llegó al orgasmo, sintiendo al inglés vaciándose en su interior, provocándole una extraña sensación de vacío. Cada noche era lo mismo, un ritual de odio y amor que culminaba en el más perfecto y animal sexo. Consumiéndose poco a poco, muriendo.

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo; cada noche las ansias le carcomían al desear sentir el calor de su aliento, y ese toque tan suyo, tan oscuro y sensual, su propio Ángel de la Muerte. Poco importaba si al amanecer la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Poco importaba que las cadenas de esa relación se cerraran con fuerza alrededor su garganta hasta casi asfixiarle. No podían darse amor sin matarse el uno al otro.

Observó el rostro del rubio, durmiendo a su lado. Después su mirada se desvió a su propio brazo, sonriendo al observar las numerosas cicatrices dejadas por éste: era el nombre de aquel marcado en su piel. Giró su rostro ligeramente, su sonrisa se acentúo al notar como elhombre a su lado lucía también, orgulloso, las cicatrices que lo marcaban como suyo.


End file.
